Untold History
by StarFormerAdira
Summary: After Optimus loses his memories, Megatron sees an opportunity he hasn't had in years. Slash - Optimus/Megatron.


**A/N: Put very simply, I was bored. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy doing this! It was originally a slash fic that I wrote after watching episode 26 and while trying to imagine what would happen in 27, but when I reviewed it, I realised that I had gotten some things wrong, so I did some copying and pasting and rewrote a little of it. I hope you enjoy!  
****Beware, slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like – hey, why did you even click on this?**

* * *

**Untold History**

This couldn't have worked out better. As Megatron followed Optimus through the ground bridge and they left the other three behind, he felt an overwhelming sense of triumph. Finally, he had his oldest friend back by his side, and without a leader, those infernal Autobots were lost.

A nobler mech might've felt guilty for tricking Optimus, but Megatron was a Decepticon, and as he ran through the swirling mass of light that was the ground bridge, all he worried about was that there might be a way for Optimus's memories to return. The Autobots always found _some _way around everything. But he was certain this time. Optimus was his.

As Megaton emerged on the other side of the bridge, Optimus was standing there waiting for him. Those blue eyes, looking so innocent now – like he'd never seen what Megatron could do when his anger was awakened. But the tyrant wasn't going to make any mistakes this time. He'd been given a second chance, and he was going to take it without another thought.

He stepped forwards, away from the deactivated ground bridge, and towards Optimus. He had forgotten how nice it felt when the Prime didn't back away from him. Instead, Optimus followed suit, his footsteps echoing down the corridor, and Megatron hesitated before reaching out and touching Optimus's silver cheek.

Optimus smiled, relaxing into Megatron's hold. No words were exchanged, and none were needed. Megatron hardly dared to believe it – Optimus hadn't trusted him this much in millions of years. His confidence boosted, the Decepticon leader gently stroked his long-lost friend's cheek, edging closer so his chest was almost touching Optimus's. The young Prime looked up at him, but there was no fury or hurt in his gaze. There was just adorable confusion, childlike innocence…and undisguised affection.

_It's time for a test, Optimus_, Megatron mused as he leant forward until just one movement would prove whether Optimus's memories were well and truly gone. Optimus closed his eyes, his breathing barely audible as Megatron waited, so gentlemanly, for him to initiate the first move.

They remained like that for a few minutes until Optimus summoned the courage to act on the tender feelings of the moment. Megatron felt his old friend move forwards, cautiously, testing the waters before pressing his lips very gently against Megatron's.

The tyrant's feelings spiralled out of control. Optimus was _right there, _giving off the most mouth-watering heat, his armour shining in the dim lighting the corridor offered. Megatron knew the former Autobot wouldn't protest if he wanted to take him right then, but first he had to seal Optimus's fate once and for all.

Optimus raised his hand and placed it delicately on the back of Megatron's helm, still unsure as to his friend's reaction. Megatron squashed those doubts by immediately deepening the kiss, letting Optimus's glossa trace the scars that decorated his lips. Optimus moaned quietly, and just the sound, breathy and soft, set Megatron's circuits aflame with the most greedy, violently desirous fire. He growled against Optimus's mouth, a growl that yearned for dominant violence, and instead of shrinking back, the young Prime leant into Megatron, placing the other hand on the broad silver shoulders and letting one leg gently brush against the warlord's.

The bullets of heat that were born from that area chose to travel upwards and centre around Megatron's lower torso.

He broke off the kiss with as gentle an approach as he could. One hand on Optimus's waist, the other still on the Autobot's cheek, he pulled away with a show of reluctance. Optimus looked so deliciously disappointed, but Megatron silenced his question with one talon held against the silver lips.

"Later, I promise," he murmured, and his voice was husky with lust. "But first, you must prove your loyalty to me."

* * *

The door to Megatron's quarters couldn't slid open fast enough, when the two mechs outside were concerned. Megatron gripped Optimus's shoulders, careful not to graze the newly formed Decepticon symbol, and pushed him inside, but no pain was inflicted and Optimus understood from some previous experiences that when Megatron was impatient for an interface, he took his lust out with violence.

The lights inside the room flickered on, too bright for such an occasion, but Megatron waved his hand and they dimmed to a lower setting. Optimus had only just spotted the berth in the corner when Megatron swept him up in strong arms and deposited the young Prime there himself, his eyes bright with his arousal and the idea of Optimus writhing in pleasure underneath him.

It had been a long time…too long…

As Megatron straddled his lover, Optimus reached up and pulled him into a wonderfully passionate kiss, their lips moving inharmoniously but their glossas duelling identically for dominance. As Megatron ran his hand up Optimus's thigh, the leader of the opposing faction moaned, throwing his head back, baring his beautiful, slim neck. Megatron's mouth slid down to lavish attention on the grey cables that were glinting so temptingly, and he let his pointed fangs nibble a fuel line now and then. Optimus gasped, and his legs wrapped around the tyrant's waist, letting their burning codpieces press together. As the heat from Optimus's body was shared with his, Megatron's core temperature began to rise as lubricant began to gather around his hardening spike, still hidden by his panel.

Optimus's fists were clenched where they were looped around Megatron's neck, and he cried out as his arousal began heightening the entire routine. Megatron's glossa traced a few more of his neck cables before dipping down to caress and kiss his windshield glass, the hand on Optimus's thigh trailing a teasing pace upwards until he found the overheated codpiece belonging to his lover, pressed against his. The smooth panel was wet with condensation and the occasional trickle of lubricant, and the minute it slid back, Megatron wrapped his hand around the extended spike, feeling it slid wetly through his grip and feeling his own panel retract.

Optimus didn't even hesitate when he saw the size of Megatron's own spike. He kissed the warlord's lips again, and then moved down, his glossa tracing the Decepticon symbol in the middle of Megatron's chestplates. The silver leader arched his back, wanting more of Optimus's talented glossa, and to reward him, began slowly pumping the stiff cable in his hands.

Optimus threw back his head and screamed, his hands clenching around the points in the tyrant's armour. Megatron hissed in response to his lover's reaction – he nearly overloaded at the simple sight of Optimus's nobility stripped away, revealing the mech beneath that he had known before the Prime's head was turned to the ways of the Council. Anger peaked into heat in his body and he gently scraped his sharpened fingers up Optimus's shaft, making sure that he barely broke the gleaming, wet surface.

Optimus twisted under the influence of the stimulation, but he never pulled away, or showed any sign that his memories might be returning. Megatron grinned, baring his teeth as he removed his hand from Optimus's cable. The younger mech whined at the loss, and Megatron kissed him, the gesture full of promise and restrained yet wild desire. Optimus responded, but his charge was too distracting, and in desperation, he bit down on Megatron's lower lip, almost drawing Energon. Megatron chuckled and removed Optimus's hands from his shoulders, grasping them both at the wrists with one claw and pinning them over Optimus's helm.

The Prime struggled against the restraint, but his spark wasn't in it and instead he looked up, both expectantly and pleadingly at Megatron, who smirked down at him before sliding a finger into the wet, hot port.

Optimus shouted out, and Megatron let out a low, guttural moan before managing to get a hold of himself again. He moved his finger experimentally and Optimus arced off the berth, his breath coming out in needy whimpers as the pleasure coursed through his body. Lubricant was flowing freely, almost coating Megatron's entire hand, and just the thought of his spike in that tight heat made the warlord want to take him right there, but he couldn't. No matter how eager Optimus was, he still had to be prepared. It would hurt, and all Megatron could do was help alleviate it a little.

He added another finger alongside the first, scissoring them gently, watching his lover's face carefully for any sign that it was hurting. Optimus moaned, trying to force them deeper, and the way he glanced up at Megatron through those hooded, lustful optics – the tyrant lowered his head for another heated kiss before testing Optimus's limits with a third finger.

The former Autobot gasped at this intrusion and Megatron could feel those silky valve walls, dripping with lubricant but very obviously taking close to the maximum amount it could manage. He thrust in, gently at first but then getting rougher, doing all he could to help. The tips of his fingers scraped along the sensitive wiring and sent bullets of pleasure off Optimus's sensor net.

"Please!" Optimus cried out, desperate for overload and yet wanting to please Megatron too. "Please, take me!"

Megatron slowed down. "Are you sure?"

Optimus yelped as one of the fingers currently buried deep inside him brushed against a particular node, making him jerk forwards onto the wonderful invasion. "Yes!" he gasped. "Yes, I'm sure! Please, take me now!"

Megatron, almost reluctantly, pulled the three fingers out, listening intently to the music that was Optimus's moans as the pleasure spiked. He raised his hand to Optimus's mouth and the younger mech willingly took the lubricant-smeared digits in his mouth. As his talented glossa roved over them, suckling the sweet liquid hungrily, Megatron lined himself up with the other's port. The fingers had merely been a distraction for Optimus, but Megatron felt his own overload growing as Optimus continued to lick, suck and occasionally kiss the lubricant off.

Megatron's cable was almost painful, begging for release, and Optimus let out a startled gasp as the head gently pressed against his valve. He knew there would be pain, he wasn't that unintelligent, and he was prepared for it, but even the encouraging kiss that Megatron quickly pressed to his lubricant-smeared lips couldn't dispel the fear that curled up in his stomach.

Megatron saw his expression, despite Optimus trying to hide it behind a desperate demeanour, and he leant down until his mouth was next to the Prime's audios.

"You trust me, don't you?" he crooned, gently stroking Optimus's chestplates with his free hand. "I'll never hurt you."

Optimus managed to nod. "I – I know. I'm sorry. I – I just..."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. Just relax, and you'll adjust, I promise."

Optimus nodded again, and steeled himself as Megatron pulled back. The warlord released his lover's wrists to brace himself against the berth, and Optimus immediately reached up and grasped his grey, pointed shoulders for support. Megatron pulled back, and then breached Optimus with one smooth motion.

Twin cries echoed throughout the room. Optimus hadn't been wrong – it _did _hurt, a horrible burning sensation that flared up in the circuits around his valve, but luckily Megatron hadn't been wrong either – he adjusted. It took a little while, but the Decepticon leader was uncharacteristically patient, waiting until Optimus nodded to him. It was almost impossible to control his need, his urge to just slam into that hot, dripping port, but if he did that, Optimus wouldn't trust him again, and this was meant to happen. He and Optimus were meant to be together, and the years that had come between them when Optimus was with the Autobots could be forgotten as easily as anything.

Megatron bared his fangs in a growl, but still didn't move.

Eventually, Optimus let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, and looked up at his lover. Megatron was still; calm even, but his optics told a different story. Emotions were raging in them, hotter than a fire, and Optimus could tell he was almost painfully eager to move, to mark him. He waited a few more seconds until the cable inside him had become comfortable and nothing else, and then jerked his head once.

Megatron had to restrain himself, even now. The wet heat that surrounded him was fantastic – the sensation hadn't dulled even a little bit. Even his sharp memories didn't serve justice to this. He pressed forwards, a little, and stopped immediately when he heard Optimus groan...but it was in pleasure, not pain. Tugging on Megatron's shoulders to get him to continue, Optimus threw his head back, shuddering as the sensations assaulted his sensor net. The thrusts started out slow, but when the younger mech whimpered in persuasion, Megatron picked up the pace, slamming into the perfect valve, grunting with each movement as lubricant spilled out and ran down Optimus's thighs.

The charge was building, he could feel – it was almost imminent, but Optimus wanted to take Megatron with him. Their yells were almost harmonious now, each one pierced with the other.

"Megatron!" Optimus moaned, tightening his grip on the tyrant's shoulder armour. "Ah, Megatron, I'm – I'm coming!"

Megatron hissed, his own arousal showing through the normally cool façade. Optimus's hips rocked with each movement and messages popped up in his line of sight, warning him that overload was seconds away.

Then, when Megatron managed to hit that sensitive node deep in his port again, he felt the agonizingly blissful heat of release roll through his body. He opened his mouth and screamed, and was dimly aware of Megatron echoing the sound.

As Optimus's overload hit, his valve contracted almost painfully, trapping Megatron's cable and triggering the warlord's own release. His transfluids splashed out, filling Optimus's port to the brim and expelling some of the lubricant. Their plating burned when it came into contact with the other, and steam rose from their spent frames as they slowly came back to their senses.

Breathing heavily, Megatron managed to pull out of the Prime, wincing at the few extra tweaks of pleasure that it caused. Optimus was almost in recharge, but he moved across so Megatron could lie next to him and eagerly snuggled closer to his lover, falling asleep in the warm embrace. Megatron pulled him closer, sharpened fingers closing over Optimus's waist protectively, watching the former Autobot in rest.

Then, he too slipped into recharge.

* * *

That night, after Jack, Miko and Raf had gone home, Bulkhead and Arcee approached Ratchet. He didn't turn around to look at them – instead, he busied himself with his work, trusting his hands to keep his mind occupied so he didn't start to think about the events of the previous few days.

"Ratchet," Arcee began, and then he had no choice but to listen. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tell them what?" Ratchet retorted, trying to keep his voice even.

Bulkhead took charge. "About Optimus and Megatron. About them being...you know, a couple."

Ratchet could hear the embarrassment in Bulkhead's voice and knew that if he was a human, he would be blushing right now. He waited a few seconds, not to make the former Wrecker more uncomfortable, but in order to phrase the answer right.

"No, I didn't," he replied slowly. "I didn't think they needed to know that. All it would do is affect their opinion of Optimus, and we don't need that, not when he's – he's gone."

Arcee sighed. "Oh, good. We were worried you would."

Ratchet finally turned to glance at her. "Some history can be left untold, I think, Arcee."

THE END

* * *

**Plot? I'm sorry, what's a plot? Hmm, p-lot...**

**Review and tell me what you think! Please? Um, cookies? :)  
I don't own Transformers or the characters used in this fic. x**


End file.
